strange_musicfandomcom-20200216-history
Something Else
Something Else is the thirteenth studio album by American rapper Tech N9ne, his tenth for Strange Music. It was released July 30, 2013, and was stated by the artist to be the follow-up to his 2011 album, All 6's and 7's, and needed to be even bigger than its predecessor. It sold 58,300 copies its first week, debuting at #4 on the Billboard charts, tying the All 6's and 7's debut. It has sold upwards of 92,000 copies to date. Reception The album has received an aggregate score of 85/100, according to Metacritic. It received largely positive reviews from critics: Allmusic rated it a 4/5 stars. ARTISTdirect rated it a perfect 5/5 stars. DJBooth gave it 4.5/5 stars. Exclaim! rated it an 8/10. HipHopDX gave it a 4/5 stars. RapReviews rated it an 8/10, breaking the rating down as an 8/10 for music and 8.5/10 for lyrics. USA Today rated it 3.5/4 stars. XXL gave it an XL rating, the equivalent of a 4/5, and also rated it #23 on their list of 2013's best albums. In a less positive review, The Needle Drop rated it a 4/10. Track Listing Pre-Order Bonus Track Monster Energy Bonus Track Digital Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks * -- "R.I.P. Ray" was abridged to only :07 on the deluxe edition of the album. Samples *"Strange 2013" features a sample of "Strange Days" by Doors Notes *"Strange 2013" is a loose cover/remix of "Strange Days" by the Doors. The surviving members of the band laid down a new instrumental for the track and vocal samples from the original by their late lead singer Jim Morrison were added afterward. Tech N9ne is a huge Doors fan who named his label after two of their hit songs, "Strange Days" and "People Are Strange". *The original track Tech was to collaborate with the Doors on was a remake of "People Are Strange". It was Robby Krieger, the band's guitarist, who suggested they do "Strange Days" instead. *"Strange 2013" is one of the last recordings featuring Doors keyboardist Ray Manzarek. He passed away just a few months later. *A collaboration with Citizen Cope, which was originally announced for the Klusterfuk EP, was confirmed to be appearing on this album, however, it did not materialize. *Future was originally planned to do the hook for "B.I.T.C.H." *Corey Taylor was the first choice to do the hook for "Love 2 Dislike Me". When it became apparent Taylor would not be able to finish the track, Tech even considered James Hetfield. *Nas was originally asked to do a verse for "Burn the World". Nas declined due to the intensely personal nature of the track and requested a different song. Ultimately, time ran out on the collaboration, but Tech said he has a beat in mind he intends to use in the future. *Jay-Z was intended to appear on "That's My Kid", but Tech was unable to reach him in time. *Eminem was considered for the "Fragile" track, however, Tech picked a different beat for him. The collaboration didn't materialize due to limited time but Tech says he is saving the beat. *Ozzy Osbourne was asked to appear on one track that didn't make the album, but he was on tour at the time with Black Sabbath and was unable to record for Tech. *Tech reached out to Madonna for "Drowning", but received no response. *Tech tweeted early on that he wanted a hook from Roscoe Dash for the album, but nothing more was heard about it. *A version of "So Dope (They Wanna)" that features a verse from Krizz Kaliko has been performed live, but has not yet been released. *Macklemore agreed to record a track for the album, but the collaboration never materialized. Singles *Straight Out the Gate *B.I.T.C.H. *Love 2 Dislike Me *Fragile *Dwamn *So Dope (They Wanna) *Party the Pain Away Peak Chart Positions US Billboard 200 (4) US Independent (2) US R&B (2) US Rap (2) Canadian Billboard 200 (10) Personnel Angel Davanport: featured performer/writer, track 9 Ashton Summers: additional vocals, track 2 Avery Geiger: additional vocals, tracks 2, 15 Bengineer: producer, tracks 19, 21; recorder, all tracks Ben-G da Prince of Soul: featured performer, track 25 (Monster Energy digital download) Bernz: featured performer, track 22; writer, tracks 8, 22; producer, track 8; additional vocals, track 8 Big K.R.I.T.: featured performer/writer, track 15 Big Scoob: featured performer/writer, track 4 B.o.B.: featured performer/writer, tracks 13, 22 Cee-Lo Green: featured performer/writer, track 15 Chris Athens: masterer, all tracks Christina Summers: additional vocals, track 2 Christopher Watson Jr.: additional vocals, track 2 Cory Nielsen: production assistant Crystal Watson: additional vocals, tracks 14-15 Danny Brown: featured performer/writer, track 24 Danny Keys: co-producer/writer, track 8 Dave Weiner: associate producer Dawn O'Guin: production assistant Delynia Brown: additional vocals, tracks 14-15 DJ P-Caso: additional vocals, track 22 Drumma Boy: producer/writer, tracks 13, 22 Emma Frost: additional vocals, track 11 Fabian Marasciullo: mixer, all tracks Fabio Peixoto: violin, tracks 7, 18 Fafa: co-producer/writer, track 8 Fredwreck: producer, track 20 Frizz: additional vocals, track 22 Game: featured performer/writer, track 9 Gianni Cash: producer/writer, additional vocals, track 8 Glenda Cowan: production assistant Godemis: featured performer/writer, track 22 Info Gates: featured performer/writer, track 22 Izabel Castellano: additional vocals, track 2 Jace Wilbert: guitar, track 6 James Meierotto: photographer Jasmyn Geiger: additional vocals, track 2 Jim Fanning: cover illustration Jim Morrison: writer, track 20 John Densmore: writer/drums/producer, track 20 Jon Pakfar: co-producer/writer, track 12 Kendall Morgan: featured performer/writer, track 8 Kendrick Lamar: featured performer/writer, track 8 Korey Lloyd: production assistant Krizz Kaliko: featured performer/writer, tracks 2, 14, 22, 25-26 (Digital Deluxe Edition); additional vocals, track 21 Kutt Calhoun: featured performer/writer, track 15 Lan Jiang: cello, tracks 7, 18 Liquid 9: art direction/design Liz Codd: violin, tracks 7, 18 Liz Suwandi: featured performer, tracks 5, 23, 25 (pre-order download); writer, tracks 5, 23 Mackenzie O'Guin: additional vocals, track 2 Mark Alford: additional vocals/writer, tracks 1, 10, 17 Oobergeek: featured performer/writer, track 26 (Digital Deluxe Edition) Ray Manzarek: writer/keys/producer, track 20 Red Cafe: featured performer/writer, track 4 Richie: additional vocals, track 23 Rittz: featured performer/writer, track 22 Robby Krieger: writer/guitar/producer, track 20 Roneesha Geiger: additional vocals, track 2 Scenario: additional vocals, track 22 Scoop DeVille: featured performer/producer/writer, track 16 Serj Tankian: featured performer/writer, track 2 Seven: associate producer; producer/writer, tracks 1-7, 9-11, 15, 17-18, 23, 25-26 (Digital Deluxe Edition); bass, track 7 Shane Eli: producer/writer, track 12 Shokrukh Sadikov: viola, tracks 7, 18 Snow tha Product: featured performer/writer, track 12 Steven J. Collins: co-producer, track 24 Stevie Stone: featured performer/writer, track 22 Tech N9ne: album artist; writer, 2-9, 11-16, 18, 20, 22-24, 25-26 (Digital Deluxe Edition) T-Pain: featured performer/writer, track 3 Trae the Truth: featured performer/writer, track 4 Travis O'Guin: executive producer Twisted Insane: featured performer/writer, track 12 Tyler Lyon: featured performer/writer, track 5 Ubiquitous: featured performer/writer, track 22 Valdora Case: production assistant Violet Brown: production assistant Wiz Khalifa: featured performer/writer, track 13 Wrekonize: featured performer/writer, tracks 8, 12, 22; producer, track 8 Youngfyre: producer/writer, tracks 14, 24